king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Rabbit
Dr. Rabbit is the world's only rabbit dentist. He is said to be the most evil thing in the world—so much that Weegee soils himself when he hears the name "Dr. Rabbit"—and is directly responsible for starting the Rwandan genocide. He did kill Pedobear, however, so he might not be all bad after all. He is one of King Harkinian's closest friends, and he served as Surgeon General of the United States during the King's short-lived presidency. Biography Dr. Rabbit was born in Hyrule in or around the early 1870s and lived there as a normal lagomorph until he came into contact with waste from the newly-built Hyrule Sewage Plant. He grew to massive size, gained intelligence comparable to that of a human or an elf, and gained resistance to aging, injury, and disease. He decided to use his new abilities to go on a crime spree. Dr. Rabbit was eventually caught and sentenced to death, but King Billy Bob Harkinian idiotically decided to pardon him and employ him as an entertainer for his children. Dr. Rabbit continued to serve throughout the reign of Billy Bob and his son Hardy, but was condemned to death again by Harold Harkinian when he literally scared the future King John Harkinian to death. However, he survived and escaped to Earth. Rather than returning to a life of crime, he decided to pursue a career in entertainment. Dr. Rabbit eventually found work as a mascot for Colgate, and starting in 1994, he promoted their tooth care products in videos and events such as the Bright Smiles World Tour. Years later, he appeared as an actor in YouTube Poop and revealed his true nature, causing Colgate to fire him and try to destroy his work. He also went on a stand-up comedy tour, telling jokes about black people to an audience mostly consisting of children. Reception was mixed; King Harkinian thought he was funny, but Ganon tried to kill him for being a racist. After that, he began making plans to conquer Earth. In 2014, he seized much of Africa and converted his new territory into a huge carrot plantation. Soon after that, he sided with the pures during the Form Wars. Trivia *On rare occasions, he practices medical fields other than dentistry. He was actually the one who announced that Osaka was pregnant with Gaston's son. *Link hates him since he tricked Link into losing money for Squadallah Burger. *Colgate would say this article is illegal. *He tried to take a bag of chips from Frollo. *He once claimed to be Dr. Robotnik. *He aims to destroy all plaque monsters. This means he wants to commit genocide. *He has a fleet of rockets that he uses to bomb places he doesn't like. *He was once chased by a giant octorok. *He is a founding member of Moonman's infamous band Triple-K Mafia. *He once operated on King Dedede's teeth against Dedede's will. *He used to hang out with Austin Powers back in the 60's, explaining why he says "shag" so much. *Gwonam claims that he is the only one who can defeat Bowser, but that's a lie. Quotes *"Hello there!" *"I am the world's only rabbit dentist!" *"Come along if you'd like; it's sure to be the adventure of a lifetime!" *"I see you're enjoying those chips, but you are not doing your teeth any favors!" *"Oh no!" *"Open wide!" *"All black children are monsters!" Category:Characters Category:Salesmen Category:Doctors Category:People Who Escaped the Pit Category:Zombies Category:Evil Category:Bisexuals Category:Disturbed Category:Mentally Unstable Category:Nazis Category:Animals Category:Comedians Category:Racists Category:Mascots Category:Singers Category:Old People Category:Illegal Category:Demons Category:Devils Category:King Harkinian's Cabinet Category:Pure Allies